Beatdown
by Seito
Summary: "Who are you?" Chisaki asked. Tsuna's friendly expression vanish. He tugged on his metal cladded glove, clenching and unclenching his fist. "There's no point in telling you my name," he said. "But this is /my student/ you're trying to hurt."


Izuku grit his teeth. This was a bad situation. Aizawa-sensei had been taken out, Mirio was badly injured and Eri was still out of reach. He didn't know how the others were doing. But he was sure he was the only one left, capable of stopping Chisaki. Chisaki was so strong and it was taking everything from Izuku just keep away from his deadly touch.

No. He couldn't waver. He wouldn't give up. Eri asked to be rescued and he would do that. He couldn't save her before; he would redeem himself this time.

Izuku launched himself forward. Chisaki easily dodged his first attack, side stepping. Izuku aimed a high kick; orange flames protecting him against Chisaki's Quirk.

Then from behind him, he had been slammed into. Izuku grunted, falling to the ground. A hand pressed his face to the ground. He choked, breathing in dirt. "Now Chisaki!" shouted Rikiya.

"Got you," Chisaki said, aiming a gun straight at Izuku.

Izuku froze, knowing full well the bullet inside was the same one that stole people's Quirks away. 'It shouldn't matter,' Izuku thought, emotions swirling. 'It shouldn't matter.' It couldn't, right? Doubt crept in slowly, unsure. One for All was a Quirk, but that wasn't Izuku's only ability.

Chisaki pulled the trigger.

It didn't hit. Instead, the weight keeping him pinned down vanished, followed by a thud and Rikiya's loud groan. The man slumped on the ground, unconscious.

Izuku twisted around, seeing someone crouched over him, the bullet falling to the ground with a soft 'chink'. He gasped, recognizing the fluffy brown hair and warm orange flames that surrounded them.

"Tsuna-sensei!" Izuku shouted. What was he doing here? Did the bullet hit him? Was he okay? Where did he come from? How did he know to come here?

Slowly, Tsuna stood up, helping Izuku off the ground. "It looks like you're in some trouble, Izuku," he said.

Izuku smiled at him, relief filling him up. He didn't understand how or why Tsuna-sensei was here, but Izuku would gladly take the backup.

"Be careful. His Quirk allows him to disassemble and reassemble anything through physical contact," Izuku said.

"Who are you?" Chisaki asked.

Tsuna's friendly expression vanish. He tugged on his metal cladded glove, clenching and unclenching his fist. "There's no point in telling you my name," he said. "But this is my student you're trying to hurt."

"Another hero?" Chisaki sneered. "It doesn't matter. You no longer have your Quirk. I saw the bullet hit."

"Oh, is that what it did?" Tsuna said mildly. A smirk, so reminiscent to his former tutor, spread across his face. "No matter. What does matter is that you have made three mistakes. First, I am not a hero."

"So some good-do vigilante," Chisaki hissed. "It makes no difference. You're just another sick fool."

"A hero protects people, people strongly aligned with "good" and what is "right". While admirable traits, I am far more selfish," Tsuna said. He stepped forward. "That's why your second mistake is targeting Izuku. I don't take kindly to people who threaten my family."

Izuku ducked his head to hide his blush. Even though it had been over seven years since he met Tsuna-sensei, he had yet to get use to praise, the inclusion that Tsuna had included him into his family. Growing up, unwanted by society, finding people who wanted to know him just for him had been a blessing. They had remained steadfast pillars of support, like his mother, never doubting that he couldn't become a hero like he dreamed to be.

Izuku owed Tsuna-sensei so much. He owed them all so much.

"And the third mistake?" Chisaki mocked.

Orange flames burst to life around Tsuna. His black gloves shifted into bright red ones. Chocolate browns eyes turned orange red, gleaming as he raised a flame covered fist. "You assume I have a Quirk."

Tsuna vanished from sight, reappearing behind Chisaki to deliver a swift punch. Chisaki flew across the room, slamming into a wall. Tsuna flew after him, landing another punch. This time crumbling the wall with the strength of his punch. Chisaki coughed, mask falling off as blood dripped from his mouth. He swung out, reaching for Tsuna's arm.

Tsuna propelled backward, out of reach. His Flames gathered, his glove shifting into a silver gauntlet. "Burning Axel!" Chisaki went flying again, this time in the direction of Izuku.

"Izuku!" Tsuna shouted.

Izuku nodded, understanding automatically. He summoned his own Sky Flames, reaching deep down to the very first technique Tsuna-sensei had taught him. Specks of ice crystallized in the air, temperature dropping to frigid cold.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!"

Extremities first, sealing Chisaki's hands and legs. The ice crawled up his arms and legs, locking him place. Izuku poured as much Flames as he could, sealing Chisaki in a block ice that came up to his chest.

"What is this?" Chisaki howled, struggling against it. "Why can't I shatter it?!"

"They can't be melted with a Quirk," Tsuna said, walking over, flames slowly extinguishing. "Good job, Izuku. You're getting faster with that."

Izuku smiled, beaming under the praise. "Thanks, sensei. How did you even know to come here?" What were the odds that Tsuna-sensei knew exactly where to go?

"Yuni," Tsuna answered.

Ah. He should ask more about that. Sir Nighteye seemed to think it was impossible for Izuku to be a hero. But Yuni-baasan always told him otherwise. Or did the distinction lay in whether Izuku would be worthy as All Might's successor? Worrisome.

Tsuna reached out to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry too much about it, Izuku. You're growing into a fine hero. Look, your first successful mission."

"You still had to help me out," Izuku said.

"There's nothing wrong with getting help," Tsuna said.

Chisaki snarled, drawing their attention back to him. "Who the hell are you?"

Tsuna smiled, reaching out to pat Chisaki on the cheek. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you may know me as Vongola Decimo."

Chisaki paled, the fight leeching out of him like a draining battery. "Vongola…? No. You can't be."

Tsuna's smile stretched wider. "I told you, this is why targeting Izuku was a mistake."

* * *

Bonus:

"Midoriya."

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku asked.

"When were you going to mention that your teacher is a mafia don?" Aizawa asked.

Izuku let out a nervous laugh. "Ahaha… it never came up?"

* * *

This was supposed to be set in the same universe as Willpower, but as you can see, I gave up on that. So yeah.

Happy New Year

Please leave a review.


End file.
